


Игра в четыре руки

by WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, artfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: Кроули только что заехал в новую квартиру и его любимое пианино после переезда "заболело". Настройщик Азирафаэль исправит это "недомогание", а Кроули поможет Азирафаэлю исправить его собственные проблемы.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: LVL 2.1: тексты G-T (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Игра в четыре руки

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено артами https://twitter.com/11on_loss/status/1325558717287260160

Вообще-то, Кроули хотел скинуть это неприятное занятие на своего менеджера. Но Вельз заявила «это не входит в мои обязанности» и посмотрела на него таким специальным взглядом, который означал «если ты ещё раз попытаешься спихнуть на меня какую-то хуйню, я не отвечаю за твою жизнь, здоровье и способность иметь наследников». Поэтому искать настройщика для любимого инструмента Кроули пришлось самостоятельно. Не то чтобы он хорошо справлялся. В интернете почему-то специалисты такого профиля не водились, а новые соседи Кроули были так далеки от музыки, что вообще не знали, что фортепиано нужно настраивать. В итоге с тяжёлым боем Кроули выпросил телефон настройщика буквально на пороге филармонии, у гардеробщицы. Эта прекрасная дама зрелых лет долго строила ему глазки, «пыталась» припомнить нужного человека, но в итоге всё же дала номер телефона, пообещав, что инструмент Кроули будет в надёжных руках. Почему-то от такого обещания было не по себе больше всего.

Впрочем, в разговоре по телефону этот настройщик оказался достаточно тактичен и обстоятелен, чтобы вызвать у Кроули если не доверие, то хотя бы его зачатки. Был только один неприятный момент: он настоял на том, чтобы начать утром. В принципе, Кроули мог его понять: раньше закончишь, раньше освободишься и всё такое, но ведь самому Кроули нужно будет встать, чтобы пустить этого настройщика. А потом с самого утра мучиться звуками ненастроенного инструмента. Чёрное фортепиано после переезда звучало так, будто бы заболело, и вместо музыки выдавало тяжелые стоны умирающего. Кроули знал, что при транспортировке натяжение струн меняется, но не знал, что это будет настолько ужасно. Собственно, на ранний подъём Кроули согласился только для того, чтобы поскорее вылечить свою малышку и размять на ней пальцы.

И всё же он проспал. Звонок в дверь выдернул его из сна. Точнее заставил один глаз открыться. Вторым Кроули досматривал сон, когда в одной шелковой чёрной пижаме пополз открывать. Прямо босиком по холодному голому полу новой квартиры. 

― Похоже… стоило соглашаться на более позднее время, ― пробормотал настройщик, когда дверь ему открыл то ли восставший труп, то лавкрафтовое чудовище в образе невыспавшегося Кроули. Зеркала на пути от кровати до входной двери не было, что, может, и к лучшему.

― Не-е-ет, ― протянул Кроули, зевнул и наконец попятился, пропуская настройщика в квартиру. ― Я готов пострадать, если моему инструменту от этого станет лучше.

― Вот как? Видимо, вам очень его не хватает, ― с улыбкой кивнул тот и ступил шаг в квартиру, сразу же протягивая Кроули ладонь для рукопожатия. ― Приятно познакомиться с вами лично, мистер Кроули, буду рад поработать для вас. 

― Ммм, ― протянул Кроули вспоминая откуда его могут знать. Спросонья он очень сильно тормозил, мог даже забыть, что из предыдущего концертного сезона вышел практически звездой. ― Взаимно, мистер…

― Можно просто Азирафаэль, ― усмехнулся настройщик. ― Покажете инструмент? 

«Ну да, конечно, "просто". Да о твоё имя чёрт язык сломает», ― подумалось Кроули, борясь со щекочущим ощущением того, что имя знакомо, но он никак не может вспомнить — откуда. 

К своему фортепиано он Азирафаэля провёл молча. Для разговора в организме пока было мало сна и кофеина.

― Кофе будете? ― спросил он, когда Азирафаэль остановился у инструмента, пока что одиноко стоявшего в просторной комнате между двумя окнами, выходящими на оживлённую улицу. Настройщик опустил сумку на пол и осторожно, почти ласково провёл рукой по крышке инструмента. 

― Нет, спасибо, я не пью кофе, ― отозвался он слегка с запозданием. ― У вас прекрасное пианино. 

«Прекрасное ― слабо сказано», ― подумал Кроули, но вместо этого сказал только:

― Тогда приступайте. Я приведу себя в порядок, если не возражаете. 

― Конечно не возражаю, ― кивнул Азирафаэль и принялся «препарировать» фортепиано.

Первые надрывные звуки нестроящих клавиш донеслись до Кроули, когда тот чистил зубы, и это было поистине ужасно. Он знал как должна была звучать эта конкретная нота, «ми», с которой все всегда начинали. Но сейчас это был какой-то монстр из не полутонов даже, а куда менее значительных отличий, которые когтями скрежетали где-то внутри Кроули. Отвратительно. Впрочем, пока Кроули умывался и готовил кофе, «ми» пришла в порядок. Теперь Азирафаэль мучил остаток первой октавы.

Приготовив кофе и переодевшись во что-то более приличное, нежели пижама, Кроули выполз в комнату с инструментом: не то чтобы ему было приятно слушать мучения постепенно выздоравливающего фортепиано, скорее хотелось убедиться, что Азирафаэль занимается тем, чем надо. 

Вид распахнутого инструмента вызвал в груди Кроули продолжительное ноющее чувство. Всё равно, что увидеть хорошего друга в реанимации. И без анестезии. Впрочем, Азирафаэль явно работал хорошо: он уже подходил к концу первой октавы и домучивал последнюю ноту, «си», плавно вращая ключ где-то в недрах струн и рамы инструмента. Когда он настроил и её, Кроули заметил интересную особенность: его настройщик работал без тюнера. 

― Не признаёте современные изобретения? ― спросил, пока Азирафаэль не продолжил своё дело. Отвлекать его от настройки в процессе было бы чревато для инструмента, а это было не в интересах Кроули. 

Азирафаэль вздрогнул и обернулся к нему, явно не сразу вникая в суть вопроса. Он рассеянно посмотрел на фортепиано, на камертон, лежащий рядом и снова на Кроули. А потом морщинка на его лбу разгладилась.

― Что-то вроде того. Доверяю себе немного больше, чем куче микросхем, поэтому работаю по-старому. Но если вам не понравится, могу подправить потом по тюнеру.

― Работайте, как вам удобно. В конце мне даже будет интересно проверить самому, насколько инструмент строит, ― пробормотал Кроули и пригубил свой уже слегка остывший кофе. 

― Само собой разумеется. Мне даже понадобится ваша помощь: боюсь, что инструмент придётся не только настраивать, но и немного подправить, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль. Кроули готов был решить, что настройщик просто попытается выбить из него больше денег, но лицо Азирафаэля было таким расстроенным, что такая мысль показалась стыдной. 

― В каком смысле? ― нахмурился Кроули. ― Если грузчики что-то испортили… 

― Нет, нет, я думаю, что дело в самом переезде, ― поторопился заверить его Азирафаэль. ― Можете сами посмотреть. 

Он поманил Кроули рукой и когда тот с чашкой кофе подошёл ближе, указал на ряд молоточков внутри инструмента. 

― Сейчас они стоят ровно, но когда нажимаю на клавиши, они не попадают по струнам. Вот так, ― он нажал на клавишу, казалось бы совершенно случайную, но молоточек дёрнулся и вместо очередного надрывного звука Кроули услышал только тихий глухой удар. От него где-то внутри ухнуло сердце. ― Я поправлю это за счёт общей настройки, ― сообщил Азирафаэль. ― Но могу затянуть молоточки не так, как вы привыкли, тогда вы сыграете и скажете мне как лучше. 

Кроули медленно втянул носом воздух, чтобы прийти в себя от ужасного пустого звука клавиши. Его обоняние защекотал тонкий аромат одеколона Азирафаэля: не терпкий, скорее даже лёгкий, непривычный для мужчины, но идеально подходящий этому плотному кудрявому настройщику. Но не стоит отвлекаться. 

― Хорошо. Спасибо. Может, заварить чай? У меня есть чёрный и какой-то условно зелёный, ― предложил Кроули, говоря неожиданно громко даже для самого себя. Видимо, голос пытается выбить из памяти пустой звук клавиши. Чёрт, он же теперь в кошмарах будет сниться Кроули. Он даже мог представить этот сон: он выходит на сцену, перед ним рояль, он готов выступать, но первое касание клавиши — и этот звук. Он пробует снова, а музыки нет. Ни на одной ноте. Зал ждёт, слушатели начинают шептаться, а Кроули не может выбить из рояля ни одной музыкальной ноты! 

― От чая не откажусь, ― улыбнулся Азирафаэль и его слова разбили воображаемую тишину сна Кроули. ― Я продолжу, если не возражаете. 

― Конечно. 

Пока на кухне закипала вода, Кроули боковым зрением разглядывал настройщика, который крутился у его инструмента. Где же он слышал его имя? И почему у него такой необычный запах одеколона? Не встречались ли они где-то раньше? Навскидку, Азирафаэль был лет на десять старше Кроули. Может меньше, но не сильно. То есть они вряд ли пересекались на музыкальных конкурсах, когда Кроули ещё таким интересовался. И вряд ли он был членом оркестра… Тогда где же? 

Чайник тихо клацнул, и Кроули практически сразу снял его со станции, заливая чайный пакетик крутым кипятком. Уже с горячей чашкой он вернулся к Азирафаэлю. Тот мягко поворачивал ключ на очередной струне, попутно проверяя звучание. Его глаза были закрыты, а губы наоборот, приоткрыты, будто бы он шептал про себя, на сколько нужно ещё натянуть, чтобы зазвучало правильно. Ещё поворот и ещё чуть-чуть… Чистая «ре» второй октавы достигла ушей Кроули. 

― Звучит прекрасно. 

― Спасибо, ― улыбнулся Азирафаэль, принимая чашку. Благодарил ли он за чай или за комплимент, понять было сложно. 

Он продолжал настройку, а Кроули не смог заставить себя уйти из комнаты и в наглую пялился на то, как пальцы Азирафаэля касались клавиш, как скользили между чёрными и белыми, как практически поглаживали фортепиано. Чем дальше он продвигался, тем понятнее становилось: инструмент практически урчал в его руках, как большой зверь, которого вылечили и приласкали. Даже при том, что Азирафаэль точно потратил больше часа на те ноты, которые можно было настроить, Кроули так и не сдвинулся с места, прислушиваясь к новым звукам, которые, оказывается, умел издавать его инструмент. 

Потом Азирафаэль принялся за сбитые молоточки и фортепиано притихло, а Кроули затаил дыхание. Теперь это было больше похоже на работу стоматолога. Азирафаэль аккуратен и очень старателен в исправлении одних из самых важных элементов фортепиано. 

В голове почему-то всплыли слова Вельз о том, что проще и дешевле было бы купить уже нормальный синтезатор: ни настройки, ни дурацких проблем. Только вот Кроули слышал разницу в звучании электронного инструмента и механического. Механический был живым, имел свой голос: каждый рояль, за который он садился, пел по-разному, со своим характером, и пока не попробуешь на нём сыграть, не узнаешь, как он хочет звучать. А с синтезаторами было совсем не так: никакого отклика изнутри, никакого сопротивления при нажатии клавиши, никакого натяжения струны под молоточком. Почти как когда молоточек не попадает по струне, только звук всё равно есть. Неправильный и искусственный. 

Кроули сталкивался с тем, что мало кто из его коллег понимал эту разницу. Конечно, профессиональные музыканты понимали разницу между разными инструментами, но не понимали его приверженности к старью и механике. Кроули же был упрям и не отступал от своего принципа, везде таская старое фортепиано из дерева, покрытого чёрным лаком, и чуть желтоватыми клавишами из слоновой кости. Ну как везде. С квартиры на квартиру. Раза три. Прежде чем осел тут. Даже не потому осел, что самому пора было где-то остановиться, а потому что инструмент мог бы и не выдержать следующего переезда: старым вещам нужен покой и уход, почти как людям. 

Из мыслей о музыке Кроули выдернула мелодия. Несложная, мягкая, вкрадчиво льющаяся из инструмента, будто бы не уверенная, что ей можно тут быть. Сначала одной рукой, а потом и двумя. Затихая и снова нарастая. Она что-то говорила Кроули, рассказывала, бежала по клавишам мягкими, чувствительными пальцами и трепетала в ушах Кроули узнаванием. Он слышал её. Он восхищался ею. Но это было так давно, что он забыл и саму музыку и имя того, кто её написал и играл.

В какой-то момент одно произведение сменилось другим, более сложным и широким, захватывающим своей полифонией всё пространство комнаты, которое до этого находилось в тишине. Это Кроули тоже знал, и память услужливо подсовывала ему партию оркестра к ней. А из музыки выплывало полное имя настройщика. 

― Азирафаэль Фэль, когда-то известный музыкант и композитор, который в какой-то момент ушёл со сцены никому не объяснив причин. Я вас вспомнил, ― сообщил Кроули, когда Азирафаэль закончил играть. Прерывать его раньше было бы верхом бестактности. ― Когда я начинал в музыке, восхищался вами и расстроился, когда вы закончили карьеру. 

― Я ушёл на затянувшийся перерыв, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль и выглядел так, будто почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что разочаровал Кроули. ― Всё планирую вернуться и… никак. 

― Насколько бестактно будет спросить «почему»?

― Ужасно бестактно, ― усмехнулся Азирафаэль и обернулся к Кроули, не вставая с табуретки. ― Но я, так и быть, расскажу. Правда, только после того, как вы сыграете что-нибудь и проверите мою работу. 

Кроули хмыкнул и размашисто прошёл к инструменту. Азирафаэль поспешно освободил ему место, и стоило ему встать, как Кроули плюхнулся на табуретку, которая ещё хранила тепло чужих бёдер, ощутимое даже сквозь ткань брюк. 

Хрустнув пальцами и поведя плечами ― обычный ритуал подготовки перед игрой ― Кроули поставил пальцы на клавиши. Трое суток без игры. Как он ещё не двинулся кукухой? Но наконец можно было прервать этот застой. 

Он выбрал простенькую джазовую композицию, на которой можно было сначала размять пальцы, а после и проверить весь строй инструмента. Вверх и вниз по клавиатуре, от низких нот к высоким, бодро и весело, в ритме танца, чтобы пальцы не решили, что Кроули дал им поблажку, и быстро вспомнили каждый заученный аккорд, каждый переход и лигу. 

Если быть честным с самим собой, Кроули немного увлёкся. Всё же он любил играть, чертовски любил, а тут у него и новый слушатель появился, невозможно было не повыпендриваться: взять аккорд пошире, сымпровизировать, усложнить произведение так, что растяжки пальцев едва хватало. И всё это после такого перерыва! Кроули явно вознамерился угробить свои руки, если собирался продолжить в таком духе. Впрочем, на пятой минуте импровизации он спохватился и быстренько закончил это безобразие. Азирафаэль сдержанно зааплодировал. 

― Вы и правда прекрасно играете, мистер Кроули. У вас нет претензий к настройке? 

― Нет, ― сказал Кроули слишком поспешно. ― Разве что… Мне кажется, что «ля» третьей октавы фальшивит. И некоторые клавиши стали туже двигаться. 

― Хм, ― задумчиво выдал Азирафаэль. ― Позволите? 

Он занял место Кроули и проверил указанную ноту, взяв её и «ля» в соседней октаве. Звучало чисто. Кроули просто перепугался, что его настройщик сейчас скажет: «Ну раз так, до свидания» и уйдёт, так и не открыв ему тайну своей музыкальной карьеры. Теперь же Азирафаэль был занят молоточками и таинственной нотой. Даже тюнер ради неё достал ― засомневался в своём слухе. 

― Я сыграл, жду рассказ, ― напомнил Кроули, когда Азирафаэль бросил попытки найти в каком же месте «ля» не строит и полез подтягивать молоточки. Или наоборот ослаблять: Кроули знал как фортепиано звучит, а не работает. 

― Вы настойчивы, мистер Кроули, ― усмехнулся Азирафаэль и покачал головой. ― Нечего особо рассказывать, просто… Скажем так, меня покинуло вдохновение. И решило не возвращаться. Тогда я понял, что без вдохновения я довольно посредственный композитор, и забросил это дело. Даже выступать желания не было. 

― Но вернуться-то можно всегда, ― непонимающе пробормотал Кроули. ― Неужели вам было нормально жить без музыки? Без выступлений? 

― Можно на «ты», мистер Кроули. 

― Тогда просто Кроули, ― хмыкнул тот, ловя себя на мысли, что Азирафаэлю, судя по всему, тяжело говорить на эту тему, и тот пытается дать себе немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Кроули его не торопил. 

― Хорошо, Кроули. Не говорите так, будто я бросил музыку вовсе. Я преподаю, настраиваю инструменты, всё ещё играю. Пусть и только для себя. 

― Звучит грустно, ― хмыкнул Кроули и покачал головой. ― Ты же гений. 

― Был гением, ― поправил его Азирафаэль и поднял голову от инструмента. ― Поверьте, если бы мне сейчас предложили выступать, мне было бы нечем удивить публику. 

― Да бросьте… в смысле брось, ― Кроули одарил его неверящим взглядом. ― Твоя музыка трогает души людей, не может быть, чтобы за столько лет ты разучился писать подобное. 

― Пять лет ― это много. 

― Всего пять лет? ― Кроули выгнул бровь. ― Ты же писал что-то за это время, не так ли? Сыграй. 

― Ну уж нет, ― покачал головой Азирафаэль. ― Тебе не понравился. Да и к тому же, у меня ещё дела… 

― Пожалуйста? ― Кроули состроил максимально просящее выражение лица. На Вельз никогда не действовало, на других девушках, в большинстве случаев, всё же работало. Как ни странно, с Азирафаэлем тоже сработало. Он помялся, но всё же неуверенно кивнул.

― Сами напросились. Только подождите, я закончу настраивать.

Через три минуты он снова сидел на инструментом и сосредоточенно смотрел на клавиши. Между его бровей снова залегла морщинка, из-за которой Азирафаэль казался старше на пару лет. Это сколько ему было сейчас, получается? Если Кроули двадцать восемь, то ему… Ещё и сорока нет? «А одевается, как старик», ― всплыла в голове мысль, которую тут же задавила другая: ― «Интересно, а под его пиджаком, жилеткой и рубашкой есть нижняя майка? И носки на подтяжках держатся?» 

Кроули бросил быстрый взгляд на ноги Азирафаэля. Пока тот сидел, строгие классические брюки подскакивали выше щиколоток, являя взору носки в тон, однако, разглядеть, были ли они на резинке или подтяжках, было невозможно. 

А потом Азирафаэль заиграл. И Кроули понял, что тот имел в виду, когда говорил об отсутствии вдохновения: музыка была, красивая, витиеватая, она звучала мягко и звучно, но за ней не было ничего, не было истории или разговора. Азирафаэль играл будто бы не на фортепиано Кроули, а на синтезаторе: тихом и бездушном.

Кроули прислушался ещё раз, но ничего не изменилось. Пустота. Тишина. Ничего особенного. Наверное, жестоко было бы сказать об этом Азирафаэлю напрямую, нужно было что-то сделать. Словами тут вряд ли поможешь. 

― А можно я попробую это сыграть? ― ляпнул он, забыв, что Азирафаэль ещё не закончил свою пьесу. Впрочем, судя по выражению его лица, тот был рад прерваться раньше времени: возможно, такая музыка была и ему в тягость. 

― Не знал, что у тебя абсолютный слух. 

― Не то чтобы абсолютный, но… Попробовать точно можно. 

С этими словами Кроули снова согнал Азирафаэля с табуретки, положил пальцы на клавиатуру, задумался. Что ему напоминала только что сыгранная музыка? Она была спокойной, уверенной, но грустной. Минор таился за привычными аккордами и общей бессмысленностью звучания, но он там был. Печаль. Печаль о том, что было утрачено… 

Понимание пришло в голову не стучась, будто бы жило там, и мягко разместилось на той части мозга Кроули, которая отвечала за креатив. Он снова хрустнул пальцами и повёл плечами. Пора приступать. 

Поначалу мелодия звучала так же, как и у Азирафаэля: спокойно, плавно, уверенно. Она не была сложной, нужные ноты вставали перед Кроули, и пальцы гнались за ними, как и положено. Он смог закрыть глаза и представить. Представить себя на месте Азирафаэля, который писал музыку и не мог написать музыку о том, что действительно важно. Ему было грустно от того, что важная, крайне важная часть жизни исчезла, а он сам остался, лишённый смысла существования, вроде бы понимающий, что он где-то рядом, но не способный его найти. Как слепец, ищущий источник света. 

Музыка лилась, изменяясь всё больше по мере того, как Кроули забывал, что там было в нотах на самом деле. Это всё ещё была пьеса, но не та, которую написал Азирафаэль. Теперь это было их общее произведение, начало которому положил один, а другой сыграл так, как понял сам. 

Очередной пассаж замедлился, Кроули завис над последними аккордами, выдержал паузу и мягко закончил. А потом открыл глаза. Азирафаэль смотрел на него ошарашенно, удивлённо, и была в его взгляде ещё какая-то эмоция, различить которую было слишком сложно. 

― Как?.. Как ты это сделал? ― тихо спросил Азирафаэль. Его голос подрагивал, как натянутая струна. ― Это вроде моя музыка, в основном моя, да, но звучит она… иначе. 

Кроули почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу. Когда-то давно он правда восхищался Азирафаэлем Фэлем, прекрасным музыкантом и композитором, слушал его музыку на дисках в машине и в плеере, заслушивал до дыр, но так ни разу и не видел его вживую. Потом обожание прошло конечно, но сейчас… Сейчас этот взгляд заставлял внутри Кроули что-то плясать от счастья и гордости.

― Я просто… 

― Не говори, ― резко прервал его Азирафаэль. ― Я должен понять сам. Ты сможешь сделать так же с другой музыкой? 

Кроули пару раз моргнул, пытаясь понять, что именно Азирафаэль хочет от него. То, что он делал с его нотами, для этого вообще существовали слова? 

― Я попробую, конечно, но ничего не могу обещать…

― Мне кажется, что именно у тебя получится, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль и буквально вытеснил Кроули с табуретки. Эти перемещения туда-сюда начинали Кроули раздражать, поэтому пока Азирафаэль настраивался на следующее произведение, Кроули принёс с кухни ещё одну табуретку и поставил её рядом, так, что когда сел за инструмент, его бедро коснулось ноги Азирафаэля. 

Второе произведение было веселее, марш с элементами джаза, странная смесь, которая почему-то навевала мысль о том, что Азирафаэль написал эту музыку, когда был пьян. Аккорд, другой. Кроули не стал дослушивать, а сам начал играть: одной рукой, вместе с Азирафаэлем, на этот раз не переигрывая его музыку, а дополняя тем, что сам считал необходимым. В какой-то момент их пальцы почти пересеклись, почти коснулись друг друга, Кроули даже почувствовал тепло рук рядом, но обошлось: они не помешали друг другу играть. 

Так и понеслось: Азирафаэль явно забыл, что у него были какие-то дела, что он хотел куда-то идти. Он играл, Кроули повторял или дополнял, и звучала Музыка. Именно так, с большой буквы, потому что Кроули видел, как оживал Азирафаэль. Когда тот пришёл, то выглядел абсолютно нормальным человеком, да, но теперь, когда внутри него будто свет зажёгся, становилось понятно, что это далеко не нормальное для него состояние. Азирафаэль должен был светиться изнутри, Азирафаэль должен был выглядеть на пять лет моложе, Азирафаэль должен быть счастлив, когда садится за инструмент. 

Если бы им сейчас нужно было записать альбом, они бы сделали это без труда и вторых дублей. Легко и махом, они играли и играли, произведения за произведением, задевая друг друга локтями, уже не стесняясь скрестить руки в игре, чтобы дотянуться до нужной ноты и сделать музыку правильной, дать ей смысл. И без того неуложенные волосы Кроули окончательно встали дыбом, причёска Азирафаэля сбилась. Он закатил рукава и Кроули видел, что светлые волосы на его руках поднимаются, будто от статического электричества, когда сам Кроули играл на фортепиано. Это было волнующе и приятно. Почти также, как ощущать дыхание Азирафаэля где-то в районе своего уха, когда Кроули срочно нужны были клавиши в другом конце клавиатуры, или как когда Азирафаэль буквально обнял его, чтобы добраться до высоких нот и при этом не сбить аккомпанемент. 

Они прервались лишь по разу: чтобы перекусить наскоро сделанными бутербродами где-то после полудня, а совсем остановились только когда за окном окончательно стемнело. 

― Ох, ― сказал Азирафаэль озадаченно смотря в окно. ― Это который уже час?

― Половина десятого, ― ответил Кроули, бросив быстрый взгляд на экран телефона, где висело около десятка пропущенных звонков и сообщений от Вельз. Ну да, он же должен был освободиться во второй половине дня. 

― Мой последний автобус ушёл полтора часа назад, ― с уставшей улыбкой констатировал Азирафаэль. ― Без понятия, как теперь отсюда выбираться. Ты не в курсе? 

― Я мог бы вызвать такси, так было бы проще, ― сказал Кроули, но в душе что-то разом запротестовало от такого развития событий. ― А мог бы… заказать ужин в ближайшем ресторане и… предложить тебе переночевать здесь. 

Азирафаэль задумчиво нахмурил брови, будто бы взвешивая все за и против. 

― Если я не буду тебя стеснять… 

― Сложно будет меня стеснить в огромной полупустой квартире, ― усмехнулся Кроули. ― Не стесняйся. Поскольку мы теперь просто обязаны выступить вместе или хотя бы выпустить совместный альбом, я думаю, что мы фактически друзья. 

― Ну да, ― усмехнулся Азирафаэль, кивая, ― друзья. 

Правда, в его голосе было меньше энтузиазма, чем хотелось бы услышать Кроули. 

Он заказал лапшу в китайском ресторане и её доставили меньше, чем через полчаса. Обошлось даже дешевле, чем было на прошлой квартире. Или может это была скидка за первый заказ? 

Всё время пока ехала еда, Азирафаэль продолжал сидеть за инструментом и наигрывать какую-то мелодию. Он пытался играть бодро но то и дело замедлялся и переходил в минор. Кроули следил за ним внимательно, изучая прямую спину, вьющиеся волосы на затылке, ровно стоящие ноги. Глупо, бесконечно глупо, но… почему бы и нет? 

― Не хочешь выпить? У меня есть вино. 

Азирафаэль резко поднял голову и удивлённо посмотрел на него, будто не понимая, к чему Кроули клонит, но уже через секунду мягко улыбнулся. 

― Наверное, не откажусь.

Лапша была неплохой, а вино очень даже приличным. Только разговор за столом был каким-то натянутым, полупустым. То ли после целого дня активного общения через инструмент Кроули казалось так, то ли Азирафаэль действительно теперь чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, понять было сложно. 

― Я не шутил на счёт совместного выступления, если что, ― сказал Кроули, закончив с лапшой и доливая вина, как себе, так и Азирафаэлю. ― Это меньшее, что мы должны сделать вместе. А ещё по-хорошему записать альбом и отправиться в турне. 

― С турне ты точно торопишься, ― Азирафаэль усмехнулся и покачал головой. ― Я не могу просто так сорваться и уехать, у меня ученики. 

― Тогда не прям сразу. Но хотя бы концерт. Ты выступишь со мной? ― Кроули попытался поймать взгляд Азирафаэля, но тот будто бы нарочно избегал его глаз, смотрел то в коробочку с остатками лапши, то на бокал. 

― Это хорошая идея, ― ответил он. Но это было не «да». 

― Я мог бы реализовать это в ближайшее время, ― попытался подойти с другой стороны Кроули. ― Тут есть хороший концертный зал, публика точно соберётся. 

― Не торопись так, Кроули, ― Азирафаэль кротко улыбнулся, всё ещё не поднимая взгляда. ― Я давно не выступал на сцене. Тем более с кем-то… Не помню, когда последний раз играл в четыре руки. 

― Сегодня же играл. 

― Я не о том… ― он поднял взгляд, и Кроули снова увидел в его глазах тоску. Только в этот раз, похоже, она касалась его самого. Что он сказал не так? Когда вообще успел? Может не стоило давить с выступлением, может что-то другое? ― Просто я давно не играл ни с кем вместе на сцене. И вообще… Мне нужно привыкнуть ко всему этому. Я же сегодня впервые за пять лет… смог играть по-настоящему. Спасибо тебе за это. 

― Ты преувеличиваешь мои заслуги, прекрати, ― фыркнул Кроули и отвёл взгляд. Что-то было не так и это резало слух. Как фальшивая нота в интонациях Азирафаэля. 

― Нет, правда, ты очень много для меня сделал сегодня. 

«Погоди, но ведь вечер ещё не закончен…»

Кроули нервно облизнул губы, размазывая по ним вкус вина. Чего он ожидал, приглашая Азирафаэля остаться у него, что если неправильно всё понял? Тогда это будет самая напряжённая ночь в его жизни. 

― Я схожу в душ, ― пробормотал он, поднимаясь из-за стола. Находиться здесь, смотреть на Азирафаэля и его тоскливый взгляд сейчас не было никаких сил. Нужно было побыть одному и подумать, серьёзно обдумать произошедшее сегодня и разобраться, что делать дальше, как поступить, как понимать намёки и всё вот это. 

― Подожди, ― Азирафаэль поймал его за кисть и потянул назад. Неуверенно и слабо. Но Кроули остановился и обернулся. Как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать момент когда Азирафаэль резко поднялся на ноги и коснулся его губ своими. 

Он чем-то напоминал неуверенного напуганного подростка, который ещё не понимает, что для таких вещей важно подобрать момент, зрительный контакт и всё такое. Да к тому же, ещё и не уверенный в том, что партнёр отвечает взаимностью, поэтому такой нерешительный. Получился не поцелуй даже, а касание губ к губам. Потом Азирафаэль отшатнулся, настороженно смотря в глаза Кроули, будто готовясь к тому, чтобы быть отвергнутым. Но Кроули не отверг. Наоборот, поймал Азирафаэля за шею и вернул в исходное положение, целуя уже самостоятельно, мягко и ненастойчиво, приобнимая второй рукой за талию и чувствуя, как Азирафаэль расслабляется, постепенно выбирается из своей зажатости и отвечает взаимностью. 

― Допивай вино, ― прошептал Кроули ему на ухо, когда они всё же разорвали поцелуй. ― Пойдёшь в душ следом за мной. Это тебя ни к чему не обязывает сегодня, понимаешь? 

― Угу, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль, заметно краснея: то ли от слов Кроули, то ли от происходящего сейчас с ним. 

Теплый душ помог Кроули собрать мысли в разомлевшей от выпивки голове в кучу, вспомнить где он положил презервативы и есть ли в доме смазка. А также спрятано ли это всё с глаз, если Азирафаэль всё же не захочет сегодня большего. Именно это Кроули и проверил первым делом, когда Азирафаэль пошёл в душ. Заодно сменил простыни у себя на кровати и на всякий случай постелил в соседней комнате. Мало ли как всё пойдёт, правда? 

Второй халат Кроули был Азирафаэлю мал, не скрывал грудь, но при этом едва ли не волочился по полу. Зато когда Азирафаэль вышел из ванной, раскрасневшийся от горячей воды и вина, больше не прячущий взгляда, Кроули по его глазам понял, как закончится их вечер. И был абсолютно этому счастлив. 

Его счастье длилось ровно до восьми часов утра.

***

Азирафаэль, конечно, поступил очень умно: влюбиться и переспать с человеком, которого первый день знаешь, а потом утром сбежать из его квартиры, поджав хвост, испугавшись собственных поступков. Только он так мог. 

Возвращаясь домой на первом автобусе, в мятой рубашке и пиджаке, он то и дело поправлял воротник, опасаясь, что укус на шее всё же будет виден, хотя тот находился намного ниже. Уши горели от стыда: как так вообще можно было, в первый же день знакомства, всего лишь после пары часов совместной игры на фортепиано… На прекрасном, только что настроенном фортепиано, с человеком, который вернул Азирафаэля к жизни. Хотелось удариться головой о стекло, но привлекать лишнее внимание других пассажиров не стоило. Азирафаэлю и так казалось, что на него все пялятся. 

После того, как он разошёлся со своим вдохновением, с юношей по имени Габриэль, Азирафаэль больше не мог писать живую музыку. Он всё ещё хорошо играл, составлял из нот мелодию, произведение, но не музыку. Не музыку со смыслом. Он не знал, что существует разница, пока не потерял важную составляющую процесса творения, и это очень его подкосило. Последний концерт был ужасным: Азирафаэль играл привычную музыку, заученную, въевшуюся в корку мозга, но звучала она не так. Будто бы клавиши рояля не издавали звуков вообще… Хотя лучше бы они действительно затихли.

Кто бы знал, как тяжело оказалось вставать по утрам, зная, что ничего не получится в деле, которое любишь больше всего. Но Азирафаэль научился. Даже нашёл, чем заглушить тупую боль от осознания того, что он потерял, то, ради чего был рождён на свет, потерял музыку в себе. Он изучил, из чего состоят фортепиано и рояли, научился их разбирать и собирать, научился настраивать и калибровать. Он посвятил себя инструментам и детям, преподавал основы и помогал будущим музыкантам подружиться с музыкой в целом. Это занимало много времени, но этого было недостаточно. Кроули показал, что этим всем никогда нельзя будет заменить смысл в музыке. 

Вообще Азирафаэль мало что знал об этом молодом человеке: слышал его имя, видел афиши. Даже взъерошенного после сна, в пижаме, он узнал его с порога. Но лишь после того, как он сыграл _для него_ , Азирафаэль узнал в нём родственную душу. Потому что не мог простой, случайный человек вот так просто понять, что он хотел вложить в свою музыку, чего ей не хватало. Невозможно было со случайным человеком сидеть весь день за одним инструментом и слышать, как поёт его душа, наслаждаться тем, как тонкие пальцы гладят клавиши инструмента и как льётся из-под них настоящая музыка. 

В те пару часов Азирафаэль искренне верил, что вот оно, наконец он нашёл столько времени спустя. Вдохновение вернулось, сидело рядом, ерошило рыжие волосы и играло не хуже самого дьявола. На ходу Азирафаэль сочинил музыку о нём, о Кроули и Кроули тут же её подхватил. И это было прекрасно. 

А потом музыка закончилась и прозвучало слово, которое разбило розовую иллюзию Азирафаэля: «друзья». «Мы фактически друзья» ― так он сказал и Азирафаэль тогда подумал, что это было ожидаемо, это был самый ожидаемый исход дня: двое мужчин, которые погрузившись в музыку соприкоснулись чем-то куда более сокровенным чем душа, могли быть после всего этого только друзьями. А ещё он подумал: «Хорошо, что я не успел его поцеловать, это бы всё испортило». 

Сколько там доставляли ужин? Пятнадцать минут? Двадцать? Всё это время Азирафаэль убеждал себя, что сможет нормально писать музыку и оставаться просто другом для Кроули. Убеждал и понимал, что врёт себе самым наглым образом, что Кроули не то имел в виду, что это просто убьёт остатки того, что начало было оживать в Азирафаэле. Что в музыке не будет смысла так же, как и в их дружбе. Наверное именно это отчаянное понимание заставило его сделать шаг в пропасть и поцеловать Кроули.

А потом всё так завертелось, что остановиться не было сил. Предыдущие отношения Азирафаэля развивались так же быстро, как ползёт черепаха, а тут всё случилось за один день. Меньше суток прошло с момента знакомства, а Азирафаэль уже проснулся в постели с новым любовником. А это его испугало. Леденящий ужас пробрался под одеяло и будто бы обвил Азирафаэля скользкими щумальцами: а что если он всё не так понял? Что если для Кроули ― это нормально, спать каждый день с кем-то новым? Что если Азирафаэль снова ошибся в своих догадках? Поэтому он очень тихо и быстро оделся и сбежал. Натурально сбежал от Кроули, думая, что если и правда оказался просто одним из поклонников, то лучше этого не знать. Никогда не узнать правды и сохранить в памяти хрупкую иллюзию.

Уже через час он понял, что глупость это всё, что нужно было остаться, поговорить, а не вести себя, как… как… как проститутка, случайно заснувшая с клиентом. Кроули ведь был не таким, как себе надумал Азирафаэль, он не принуждал его, не давил, наоборот дал понять, что готов остановиться, стоит только сказать. 

Но просто вернуться Азирафаэль всё равно не мог. Что подумает о нём после этой ночи Кроули? Что он прыгает ко всем в постель с первого дня? Или что спит с каждым, кому настраивает инструмент? Щёки снова вспыхнули, в автобусе стало неожиданно жарко.

Со временем Азирафаэль, конечно, успокоился. Дня через три его перестало трясти от мысли «Что подумал Кроули», на четвёртый он понял, что Кроули мог бы и позвонить, вообще-то, телефон-то у него был. На пятый день Азирафаэля снова придавила мысль о том, что для Кроули это могла быть просто ещё одна ночь с поклонником. На седьмой Азирафаэль взял себя в руки и пообещал себе всё исправить. Глупо было терять шанс на счастье, хоть тот теперь и казался мизерным. 

Только вот прийти снова в квартиру Кроули было бы слишком стыдно после того, что там произошло тем вечером. Поэтому Азирафаэль тщательно мониторил график выступлений Кроули и выбрал первое же для встречи.

За кулисы его пропустили старые знакомые, уже после начала концерта. Азирафаэль мог стоять между огромных полотен ткани и смотреть, смотреть и слушать. Худая фигура Кроули в чёрном фраке со спины выглядела непривычно. Когда они играли у него дома, Кроули был в рубашке, а Азирафаэль смотрел на него сбоку. Со спины же было видно, что, несмотря на постоянное движение, в котором Кроули пребывал во время игры, его осанка оставалась ровной, а посадка правильной. Отсюда было яснее видно, какие у него тонкие и длинные пальцы с аккуратными ногтями. Его руки были похожи на пауков, когда брали широкие аккорды, а сам он, подобно змею, раскачивался на стуле в такт мелодии. Азирафаэль замер, очарованный этим танцем и очнулся только когда концерт был окончен. Всё это время он стоял в тени кулис, закусывая губу и очарованно наблюдая за тем, кто украл его сердце, теперь уже точно украл. 

А потом Кроули встал из-за инструмента, поклонился и повернулся, чтобы уйти со сцены. И заметил Азирафаэля. Судя по тому, как взметнулись на лоб его брови, он его узнал моментально, даже в полутьме той части сцены, которой не было видно из зала. Он замер на мгновение, поколебался, а потом пошёл к нему. Спокойным ровным шагом. Зал аплодировал стоя, Азирафаэль это слышал, но для него существовал только Кроули. 

― Ты всё же вернулся, ― сказал он, с ходу заключая Азирафаэля в объятия. ― Чёрт, ты меня так напугал тогда… Зачем сбежал? Я даже позвонить тебе боялся, вдруг я тебя как-то оскорбил...

― Я просто… Чёрт, я испугался, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль тихо, утыкаясь лицом в сгиб шеи Кроули и чувствуя, как все страхи разом отступают. Как он только мог думать то, что успел себе надумать? Как мог заподозрить, что этот самый лучший, самый прекрасный, самый «его» человек мог вот так предать? ― Прости меня, пожалуйста.

― Одного «прости» мало, ― усмехнулся Кроули, ― ты мне задолжал совместное выступление. 

Азирафаэль вздрогнул и отступил на шаг, но дальше идти Кроули ему не дал, крепко схватив за руку. 

― Ты же не хочешь чтобы я прямо сейчас… ― он умолк, а слушатели концерта Кроули продолжали аплодировать, вызывая его на бис. ― Я же даже не во фраке!

― Кому какое дело, ― усмехнулся Кроули и потащил его на сцену, несмотря на то, что Азирафаэль упирался, разве что за кулису не хватаясь. ― Ты мне должен, Азирафаэль! 

Свет ударил в глаза, шум хлопков в ладоши накрыл его волной. Азирафаэль снова был на сцене. Он думал, что его накроет паника, что нахлынут воспоминания о последнем выступлении, ноги откажутся двигаться и пальцы будто замёрзнут. Но ничего этого не было. Теплая ладонь Кроули сжимала его, ноги двигались, толпа в зале не пугала. В этот раз всё было иначе. В этот раз он был на сцене не один. 

Кроули представил его публике, подсказал, что они будут играть, усадил за инструмент. Белые и чёрные клавиши смотрели на Азирафаэля, будто бы впервые видели, хотя этот же инструмент сам Азирафаэль год назад и настраивал. Он знал, как звучат эти клавиши. Он знал, как они зазвучат под пальцами Кроули и под его. Но всё же, как было приятно услышать, что они действительно снова играют музыку.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
